El comienzo
by Katte Turner
Summary: Para Sakura, el comienzo estaba muy claro; para Sasuke, todo era una nebulosa. Sin embargo, y al volver él de su viaje, ambos se encuentran en una misión que se complica más de lo esperado. Y cuando Sasuke cree que va a perderla, por fin la niebla en su interior se disipa. [Este fanfic participa en la actividad "Reto musical" de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**]


**Aviso:** Este fanfic participa en la actividad "Reto musical" de la página SasuSaku **Eternal Love**.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **El comienzo**

 **-o-o-o-**

 _Mira lo lejos que hemos llegado_

 _No puedo escapar de este dolor_

 _A este paso, no puedo dejar que las cosas terminen así, ¿verdad?_

 _Pero muchas veces parecía caer muerto o en la ruina_

 _No hay un final_

 _Así que, ¿dónde comienzo?_

—The beginning / One Ok Rock

 **-o-o-o-**

Para Sakura, nada era al azar; creía que todo estaba trazado por el destino, y, por lo tanto, había sucesos que no se podían evitar por mucho que uno quisiera. Para Sasuke, el destino no existía; por el contrario, todo lo que ocurría era consecuencia de nuestros propios actos, por lo que cada uno, con el tiempo, va forjando su propio camino. Con esta dualidad entre ellos tan marcada, ¿cómo es que algo entre ambos nació?

Sakura lo tenía muy claro. La primera vez que lo vio, ambos eran tan pequeños que se tambaleaban al caminar. Ella estaba junto a su madre comprando en el mercado y Sasuke junto a la suya. Mebuki y Mikoto, conocidas de antaño, se pusieron a conversar animadamente, mientras sus hijos, tímidos, se escondían detrás de sus piernas. A Sakura le llamó de inmediato la atención su cabello y ojos negros, tan oscuros que en un momento pensó que eran la noche misma. Luego, ya estudiando en la academia, pudo apreciar su sonrisa por primera vez.

Ella estaba esperando a que sus padres la recogieran. Tenía ocho años recién cumplidos, pero cargaba con el estigma de ser la frentona de la clase. Ese día, aguardaba a que llegaran escondida tras un arbusto. Sus ojos color esmeralda se movían en todas direcciones, nerviosa de que alguien pudiera pillarla y molestarla. Sin embargo, se quedó estática al captar su imagen.

Sus ojos oscuros revoloteaban de aquí para allá, mostrando una ansiedad que Sakura no había visto nunca. Su piel se crispó y sus ojos se ensancharon al verlo esbozar una genuina e inocente sonrisa. Su hermano mayor —tan parecido a él que daba miedo— había ido a buscarlo y Sasuke era pura felicidad.

Solo eso había bastado para que Sakura pensara en él todos los días. El paso del tiempo reforzó el sentimiento inicial, en especial cuando ambos pasaron a formar parte de Equipo Siete. Ni siquiera los lamentables sucesos posteriores que habían ocurrido entre ellos pudieron borrar de su memoria aquel insigne momento y el sentimiento que albergaba en lo profundo de su corazón.

Sasuke, por el contrario, era una total y completa nebulosa. Su coraza, impenetrable y fría, no admitía a nadie más que a su propia soledad. Por eso, muchos años después, cuando vio que Sakura corría un peligro inminente, parte de la neblina que rondaba su mente se disipó.

Cuando la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja acabó, Sasuke se prometió a sí mismo buscar un propósito para su vida; aprender sobre lo que no sabía y asumir errores cuando tenía la culpa; entender el mundo en el que vivía y encontrar una solución al odio que aún rondaba por ahí, envenenando los corazones de la gente buena. Solo así podría volver y mirar a la cara, sin temores y sin culpas, a los amigos que hace ya tiempo había dejado.

Así las cosas, se enfrascó en un viaje que duró varios años. Con la experiencia adquirida —y la sabiduría que solo los años vividos pueden proveer—, entendió sucesos del pasado que antes eran nada más que enredos para él. Por ejemplo, que todas las acciones realizadas por su clan lo llevaron a la perdición; es decir, nadie más que ellos eran los responsables de la extinción del Clan Uchiha. Después de mucho tiempo de luchar contra ese impulso visceral que nacía en las profundidades su estómago, Sasuke por fin había dejado de culpar a la aldea por las tragedias que habían sucumbido tempranamente con su familia.

También comprendió que no se es más débil por reconocer las fortalezas y virtudes del prójimo, sino todo lo opuesto: engrandece a la persona. Sasuke no era menos hombre que Naruto por reconocer que él era un gran ninja y el héroe de Konoha. Sin embargo, aquel tópico fue uno de los que le tomó más tiempo descubrir e interiorizar.

Esa mañana, ataviado en su poncho café y con una bandana púrpura rodeando su frente, entró en los límites de su antigua aldea. Dos pasos más y sabía que la barrera que identificaba a los forasteros haría su trabajo. Entonces, pensó, el idiota de Naruto haría tremendo barullo al enterarse de que él estaba allí. Una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios al imaginárselo.

Kotetsu e Izumo apenas conversaban en el puesto de guardia mientras sus ojos observaban sin perderse ningún detalle el paisaje frente a ellos. Súbitamente, las alarmas dentro de ellos se encendieron, y de inmediato ambos ninjas se levantaron y cubrieron el perímetro. No obstante, no alcanzaron a perpetrar ningún ataque, pues sus ojos captaron con sorpresa la figura del último Uchiha vivo.

—Uchiha… —dejó escapar Kotetsu.

—Informaré de inmediato al hokage de su llegad—

Pero Izumo no pudo terminar su oración. La capa blanca ondeaba sobre los hombros de Naruto, y sus ojos, celestes como el cielo, escrutaban sin discreción al recién llegado.

—No es necesario. Ya estoy aquí. —La voz profunda y madura que emanaba de su garganta no pasó desapercibida por Sasuke.

—¡Hokage-sama! —chillaron los guardias producto del asombro.

—Tardaste mucho en entrar, Sasuke —dijo Naruto con simpleza—. Sentí tu chakra hace kilómetros, ¿es que acaso te pusiste sentimental?

El tono burlesco de su amigo borró su impresión inicial, y le confirmó que, pese a los evidentes cambios físicos, la actitud infantil de Naruto seguía estando muy arraigada en él.

—Y tú estás igual que siempre. —Una media sonrisa adornó el rostro alegre del rubio.

Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado entre ellos. Parecía que habían vuelto al pasado, cuando ambos tenían tiernos doce años.

—Acompáñame, por favor —pidió Naruto, esta vez de forma solemne—. Hay algunos temas que tenemos que tocar antes de que te instales de forma definitiva.

Sasuke asintió de manera leve y ambos se encaminaron, sin prisa, a la torre del hokage.

La nostalgia revoloteó en Sasuke al recorrer los pasajes en los que hace tanto tiempo no caminaba. Los civiles, curiosos, se le quedaban mirando; sabía que en sus ojos flotaban la duda y la sorpresa.

De pronto, y ya cerca de la oficina de Naruto, los dedos de las manos se le tensaron al escuchar su voz.

—Vaya, sí que la has traído rápido, Shikamaru —dijo Naruto mientras hacía ingreso a la oficina.

El mencionado solo se encogió de hombros. Sakura, a su lado, paró la conversación de inmediato.

—Sasuke-kun… —exhaló.

Los pelos de la nuca se le crisparon al escucharla decir su nombre. No pasó por alto el largo cabello que ahora adornaba su cabeza y su rostro más maduro. Los años la habían beneficiado.

—Sakura —respondió él.

Naruto los miró de hito en hito y una sonrisa de picardía se formó en sus labios.

—Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, tengo que hacerte una pregunta definitoria. —Su semblante, tan rápido como había formado una sonrisa, se había transformado en uno serio—. ¿Esto es permanente?

Al instante sintió tres pares de ojos enfocados en él. Por supuesto, Sasuke no se vio disminuido ante tal pregunta.

—Sí —respondió con tanta simpleza como con seguridad—. Mi viaje ha terminado.

Sus ojos pasaron de Naruto a Shikamaru, para luego enfocarlos en Sakura, y una pizca de arrogancia emanó de su cuerpo al verla sonreír sin disimulo.

—Habiendo aclarado aquello, todo se vuelve más fácil —mencionó el Hokage con alegría—. Shikamaru.

El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento y comenzó su relato.

—Ya que serás parte de la aldea otra vez, necesitas tener un oficio. Lo hemos discutido con el Consejo en varias oportunidades y creemos innecesario que hagas el examen chuunin; al fin y al cabo, todos sabemos tu potencial como shinobi, y no estamos interesados en formalidades. —Hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto—. Así que, entre todos los miembros hemos llegado a la conclusión de que te vendría bien ser parte de los ANBUs.

Shikamaru lo miró un momento y luego bostezó al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca. Por su parte, Sasuke no se tomó demasiado tiempo antes de responder:

—Está bien.

Era el rango perfecto: podía pasar tanto tiempo en la aldea como fuera de ella, y así no se cansaría de ninguna de las dos.

—Además, ya que vienes recién llegando, hemos dispuesto para ti un departamento en la periferia de la aldea. Sakura lo ha estado arreglando desde hace tiempo.

Sasuke no supo si Shikamaru tuvo dobles intenciones al decir eso; después de todo, apenas lo conocía, y lo poco que lo hacía de seguro ya había cambiado. Sin embargo, no pasó por alto el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura y la mirada de reproche que ella le arrojó a su compañero.

La escena, prontamente, tuvo a otro participante en acción.

—Tal parece que esta reunión no durará demasiado.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con el cabello más gris de lo que recordaba —y las líneas de expresión más marcadas en su rostro—, se encontraba su antiguo maestro.

—Justo a tiempo, Kakashi-sensei.

El aludido entró con elegancia. Sasuke dejó escapar un imperceptible suspiro.

—Kakashi es el jefe encubierto de los ANBUs, así que a partir de hoy estás a su disposición —explicó Shikamaru con desgana.

—Ya que esta es una reunión exclusivamente de trabajo, me ceñiré a lo importante —dijo el recién llegado—: en las últimas semanas hemos detectado actividad en los límites de la aldea. Nuestro equipo de exploración averiguó que hay un grupo numeroso de rebeldes merodeando varias aldeas ocultas con el fin de tomar el control de ellas. Por supuesto, la situación se ha mantenido bajo control… hasta hace un par de días, cuando descubrimos que uno de ellos se infiltró en la aldea y detonó una bomba. Por suerte —continuó el hombre—, la rápida acción del Hokage evitó un desastre mayor.

—¿Han fallado los sistemas de detección? —preguntó Sasuke con gravedad.

—El sistema de detección temprana de forasteros está completamente manejado por el clan Yamanaka, y jamás ha presentado una falla asociado a un error humano. Cuando llegamos a la oficina de control, todos estaban bajo los efectos de un ataque mental, lo cual resulta extremadamente grave considerando que los Yamanaka son un clan especializado en ello.

—O sea que tienen a un infiltrado merodeando en sus narices, viviendo en la villa.

—Exacto —corroboró el exhokage—. Nuestro equipo especializado ya está trabajando en encontrar a los culpables, y con tus habilidades de genjutsu, lo conseguiremos más temprano que tarde. Es por tal motivo que tu llegada nos viene como anillo al dedo. Necesito que te incorpores lo antes posible al equipo para que así puedan generar una estrategia para abordar la situación. Lamento que tengas tan poco tiempo para descansar, pero la misión parte mañana al amanecer. El punto de encuentro será la puerta de entrada de la aldea.

Después de aquella perorata, Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se limitó a asentir.

—Sakura te llevará a tu nuevo hogar —dijo Shikamaru luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Sasuke posó sus ojos en Sakura. Había pasado tanto tiempo, pero, aun así, sus orbes esmeraldas seguían tan iluminados como siempre.

—Ah, antes de que te vayas —agregó Kakashi. Los labios bajo su máscara se curvaron cuando habló—: bienvenido a casa, Sasuke.

 **-o-o-o-**

Veinticinco minutos después de terminada la reunión, Sakura guio a Sasuke a su nuevo hogar. Ella había considerado pertinente ubicar su nuevo departamento fuera del centro de la aldea, donde centenares de civiles hostigarían a Sasuke de una manera descarada. Él, por supuesto, concordó con Sakura en que aquella era una buena idea.

La caminata, amena a pesar del silencio reinante entre ellos, se vio interrumpida cuando pasaron frente a la banca que hace tantos años había marcado un antes y un después en su relación.

Sasuke posó sus ojos en la figura de Sakura, y ella solamente atinó a bajar sus párpados, presa de la nostalgia. La Sakura de hace solo unos segundos se había esfumado.

—Ese día… —comenzó ella—. Ese día por fin entendí lo que era la soledad. Yo lo tenía todo, ¿sabes? Familia, amigos, gente que se preocupaba por mí… y, aun así, el que te fueras fue una de las cosas que más me dolió en la vida. Pero, al mismo tiempo, me hizo estar más cerca de ti de lo que nunca estuve, porque por fin entendía algo de tu dolor. Paradójico, ¿no?

Sakura lo miró intensamente, sin parpadear ni un solo momento, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que él le respondiera. Cuando vio que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, giró sobre su eje, dispuesta a seguir caminando, y de su boca escapó un suspiro de desilusión. Pero Sasuke, tras ella, dijo algo que la hizo detenerse de inmediato.

—No podía llevarte conmigo. No podía arrastrarte hacia un abismo que no te correspondía vivir. Esa era mi carga y lo sabes.

—Lo sé —replicó, aún dándole la espalda—. Por eso me dolió tanto. Quise ayudarte de tantas formas, y parece que ninguna resultó. Siempre fuiste más inalcanzable que nadie.

Sakura pensaba que ella no lo había ayudado en nada, pero Sasuke opinaba lo contrario.

—Lo hiciste —dijo decidido—. Más que nadie.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, con la piel de la nuca de gallina debido al viento que se colaba por sus ropas.

—El abismo ya no existe más, Sakura.

Y era verdad. Lo único que le faltaba ahora era descifrar qué haría de ahora en adelante.

 **-o-o-o-**

—He puesto todo lo que he creído necesario. Espero que te sientas cómodo.

La pequeña construcción, situada cerca de los límites de la aldea, tenía todo lo esencial para Sasuke: una cama que sabía que ocuparía muy poco, una despensa llena de provisiones que serían de utilidad para las misiones, y un cuadro con el símbolo del clan Uchiha colgado en la pared.

—¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta de que había un infiltrado en la aldea? —preguntó de pronto Sasuke, retomando la conversación de la oficina del hokage.

—Después de terminada la guerra, muchas aldeas pequeñas se disolvieron. —Sasuke asintió; había sido testigo de eso durante su extenso viaje—. La pobreza se instaló en todos los rincones del País del Fuego, y Konoha, como la aldea más importante del país, salió en favor de los desprotegidos. Se acogió a todo aquel que no tuviera techo ni comida, y se les educó de acuerdo a las creencias de la villa. Por supuesto, muchas personas se volvieron en contra de esta medida, pero la persuasión de Kakashi-sensei y del nuevo consejo fue más fuerte que sus reclamos.

—Y supongo que la aldea lleva un control de los civiles y ninjas acogidos.

—Así es —corroboró Sakura—, pero Shikamaru no cree pertinente acusar a estas personas sin antes realizar una investigación exhaustiva sobre el tema —dijo mientras sacaba sábanas limpias del clóset.

Sasuke le quitó de las manos las sábanas y comenzó a hacer su cama. Las mejillas de Sakura se arrebolaron.

—Les están dando el beneficio de la duda. Típico de Naruto. —Sakura, a su lado, asintió—. ¿Y cómo se enteraron de este movimiento rebelde? En mi viaje no oí ni vi nada parecido.

—Nosotros tampoco sospechábamos nada; todo ocurría con relativa normalidad. Nuestras alarmas se encendieron cuando la villa Kisaragi*, al sur de Konoha, fue completamente destruida y saqueada. Después de la guerra, nuestra villa hizo un convenio con Kisaragi: ellos nos darían el 70 % de su cosecha mientras nosotros les aseguráramos protección. El trato fue muy beneficioso para ambas aldeas, y ellos se sentían realmente protegidos con nosotros; pero hace solo unas semanas, uno de nuestros ninjas erradicados allá alertó a Naruto. Los bandidos quemaron las plantaciones y las casas, y mataron a civiles y shinobis. Sólo tres ANBUs lograron escapar con vida.

Sasuke se alertó. Lo que Sakura le contaba era más grave de lo que inicialmente había pensado.

—Alguien con un alto cargo está metido hasta el fondo en este problema —dedujo Sasuke—. Solamente esa persona sabía con exactitud la cantidad de ninjas y civiles que habitaban Kisaragi; y esa misma persona es la que ha ayudado a los demás bandidos a infiltrarse en Konoha.

—Ya hemos interrogado a todos los ninjas que trabajan en planificación y gestión, y ningún resultado es conclusivo —dijo Sakura mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior.

—Tienen que ser ninjas capaces de suprimir su chakra —aseguró.

—Y de seguro hay más de uno involucrado.

Sasuke se mostró de acuerdo. De esa manera, el trabajo sería llevado a cabo de manera más eficaz y evitarían el ser descubiertos.

—¿Y Shikamaru qué ha dicho al respecto?

—Ha llegado a la misma conclusión que tú, y ya ha analizado todas las evidencias. El único problema es que le ha tomado más tiempo del que esperaba. Estas personas realmente han hecho un buen trabajo.

Sasuke no pasó por alto el tono de voz amargo que emergió de Sakura.

—Vamos a atraparlos —aseguró. Sus manos se agitaron sobre el edredón al verla sonreír.

—Lo haremos —secundó Sakura.

 **-o-o-o-**

Sasuke se quedó contemplando a sus compañeros de misión: un chico rubio y de ojos celestes y… Sakura.

—¡Mi nombre es Jin Yamamaka y estoy entusiasmado de poder trabajar con usted, Uchiha-sama!

El párpado izquierdo de Sasuke tembló.

—¡Mi prima Ino me ha contado mucho sobre usted!

—Habla más bajo —pidió Sasuke mientras se frotaba la frente, para posteriormente tocarse el puente de la nariz. El muchacho se calló de inmediato, pero nadie pudo borrar la mueca de felicidad de su rostro. El uniforme ANBU lucía impecable en su cuerpo—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Esta vez se dirigió a Sakura, quien, aparte de vestir la indumentaria correspondiente, llevaba un pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello y el cabello amarrado en una coleta—. ¿Y por qué viene este niñato con nosotros?

—Jin fue recientemente ascendido a ANBU, y aunque no lo creas, es un ninja muy eficaz. Kakashi lo mandó con nosotros porque él nos va a comunicar directamente con Shikamaru desde la torre de control.

—Y tú por qué estás aquí —repitió Sasuke, intensificando su mirada. Sakura quiso palidecer, pero su rostro solo se encendió más.

—Shikamaru cree que mi fuerza bruta y mis habilidades médicas pueden ayudar a la misión.

Sasuke no se vio convencido, pero no le quedó otra opción más que asentir. Sacó el mapa que le dio Naruto al finalizar la reunión de ayer y lo extendió sobre el suelo.

—Lo primero que haremos será ir a Kisaragi a buscar más pistas que nos lleven con los bandidos —dijo, apuntando directamente hacia el sur del mapa—. Tenemos dos opciones de viaje: terrestre o por agua. Me inclino más por la vía terrestre; así nos será más fácil pelear. —Ambos asintieron—. Jin, tú iras al frente; tus habilidades sensoriales son indispensables para esta misión.

—¡Sí, señor! —susurró el muchacho con desbordante entusiasmo.

—Sakura, tú irás detrás de Jin, y yo iré al final. Mi campo de visión será útil para rastrear enemigos a gran distancia.

Sakura asintió.

—Si todo sale bien, recabaremos y ordenaremos las pistas necesarias y nos reagruparemos en este sector —dijo, y esta vez apuntó hacia el oeste de la villa—. Está un poco lejos, pero conozco un refugio que nos mantendrá protegidos.

Cuando hubo terminado, notó, no sin algo de incomodidad, que Sakura y Jin lo miraban embobados, con la admiración danzando en sus ojos.

—Vamos —ordenó el último Uchiha. Las máscaras que colgaban de sus cabezas ahora cubrían completamente sus rostros. Sasuke se acomodó su katana especial tras la espalda.

Cuando los rayos del sol se colaron entre las nubes, y el cielo aclaró por primera vez, fue el momento exacto de partir. La vía acuática quedó descartada de inmediato debido a la densa niebla que rondaba el sector, lo que Sasuke no pasó por alto. Así las cosas, se movieron por tierra.

La formación funcionó sin contratiempos. Sasuke, con el rinnegn activado, no se perdía detalle de nada. Sin embargo, sabía que, si los ninjas eran capaces de suprimir su chakra, su dojutsu no sería de mucha ayuda.

No hubo pasado demasiado tiempo cuando Sakura, entre Jin y Sasuke, se alertó al momento en que ambos se detuvieron abruptamente.

—¡Siento un chakra ajeno al nuestro! —chilló Jin.

—Están aquí…

Ni bien Sasuke terminó de hablar, una explosión que perforó sus tímpanos se perpetró en el bosque; fue tan grande que incendió varios árboles.

Sasuke salió disparado hacia la superficie. Confirmó por sus propios medios que sus oponentes eran cosa seria cuando sus ojos fueron incapaces de percibir sus chakras.

—¿Están bien? —gritó.

—Perfecto —contestó Jin al aterrizar a su lado.

Sakura descendió unos segundos después, pues había encontrado a uno de los atacantes y dado de lleno en la cara.

—Bien —respondió, ya en tierra firme.

—Han preparado una emboscada —emitió Jin mientras se ponía en posición de ataque. Sasuke asintió; era algo que ya había sospechado.

—¿Son ninjas de Kirigakure? —cuestionó Sakura.

—No lo sé, pero ellos inhabilitaron el paso por agua. Nos obligaron a venir por tierra porque nos estaban esperando…

Los tres ninjas dirigieron sus miradas al hombre que, desde las profundidades de la tierra, emergió enfundado en una túnica negra.

—Al fin oponentes de verdad —dijo como forma de presentación. Su voz sonaba calmada.

Cuando se quitó la capucha, lo primero que Sasuke notó, además de su evidente estatura, era lo pequeño que lucía; no debía superar los catorce años. En él reinaba la dicotomía. Era un niño desafiando a una aldea completa.

—Me llamo Kazuo**. Irónico, ¿no? Aunque no está tan alejado de lo que busco.

—Destruir una aldea completa y matar a sus habitantes no es una manera de llegar a la paz —replicó Sakura de inmediato. Sasuke identificó un deje de reproche en su voz.

Kazuo no contestó enseguida. Esperó a que sus dos compañeros se reincorporaran y entonces prosiguió:

—Que no siga los métodos ortodoxos no significa que no llegaré a cumplir mi objetivo. —Sus ojos pálidos contrastaban con su cabellera naranja como el sol.

—El fin justifica los medios —musitó Sasuke, impertérrito. El muchacho asintió, sin despegar sus ojos pálidos del Uchiha—. Lamentablemente para ti, tu racha terminará ahora.

Con tantos sucesos vividos, Sasuke tenía absoluta claridad de que Kazuo no se iba a salir con la suya. No importaba cuánto lo intentara ni cuánto lo deseara, las malas acciones jamás tendrían cabida en un mundo que se estaba reestructurando; en un mundo que había sufrido demasiado por las acciones ponzoñosas de uno cuantos. Y lo sabía porque lo había vivido en carne propia, y esas marcas de guerra, arraigadas en su ánima, eran su mejor arma y experiencia.

La cháchara terminó cuando Sasuke desenfundó su katana; la había obtenido en una de las tantas villas en las que estuvo durante su viaje. Cuando los aldeanos necesitaron ayuda para controlar la crecida del río, Sasuke estuvo allí para tenderles una mano, y ellos, como forma de agradecimiento, le regalaron una espada forjada por una familia legendaria de herreros. Inmune al chakra ajeno, pero poderosa ante el chakra de su portador, su espada era una de sus armas más poderosas.

Sin embargo, y para su absoluta sorpresa, cuando le atravesó el corazón a Kazuo, ninguna gota de sangre emanó de su cuerpo. Hilos de chakra cerrando el agujero recién hecho obligaron a Sasuke a retroceder.

—No está mal —dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa triunfante—, pero eso no funcionará contra mí.

—No puedo hacerlo —musitó Jin a su lado, preocupado.

—Tu compañero tiene buenas habilidades —le dijo a Sasuke mientras se limpiaba las motas de polvo de su túnica—, pero no podrá acceder a mi mente de esa manera.

Sakura miró a Jin con una pizca de intranquilidad flotando en sus ojos verdes.

—He perfeccionado el arte de moldear chakra. —Su tono de voz, esta vez, se regodeó en la arrogancia. Sasuke notó que lo decía en serio—. Ni siquiera tú, Uchiha, puedes vencerme.

Sasuke dedujo que su capacidad de transformación de chakra era tan potente que incluso las células de su cuerpo estaban a su merced. Sin embargo, no vaciló. La habilidad especial de Jin, controlar la mente de su oponente sin la necesidad de tocarlo —solo transmitiendo chakra bajo tierra—, no estaba dando resultados, pero eso no le impidió pensar en otra cosa.

El Susano'o, imponente, fue invocado por su portador. Mientras Jin se contactaba con Shikamaru mediante un jutsu y Sakura se medía en batalla contra los dos lacayos de Kazuo, Sasuke se lanzó de lleno contra el muchacho.

—No servirá —dijo, esquivando con facilidad el brazo del cuerpo completo del Susano'o.

A Sasuke le parecía extraño que ningún ataque producido por su dojutsu surtiera efecto.

—¡Uchiha-san! —La voz de Jin se amplificó sin aviso en su mente—. Nara-san me ha dicho que recientemente han capturado a los infiltrados. Su técnica consiste en moldear el chakra de tal manera de asimilarlo a uno conocido, y además pueden suprimirlo por completo para pasar desapercibidos. Así es como se infiltraron en Konoha.

—Entiendo.

—Como la manipulación de la forma del chakra está tan avanzada en ellos —continuó el Yamanaka—, pudieron crear una técnica mental incluso mejor que la mía; acceden a la mente sigilosamente y "apagan" el consciente de los ninjas, pero desde afuera lucen normales; esto ayuda a creer a los demás que no están bajo ninguna técnica. Cuando esto cesa, los ninjas se desmayan. De esa manera fueron capaces de derrotar a mi clan.

Mientras Kazuo esquivaba, casi como si de un juego se tratase, el Susano'o, Sasuke internalizaba lo que Jin le acababa de decir. Le parecía impresionante que un niñato de apenas catorce años fuera capaz de tener las habilidades que él tenía, pero más impactante era el hecho de que las utilizara para hacer el mal.

Meditó sus habilidades y entonces quiso probar algo. Desactivó el Susano'o y posteriormente ejecutó el Amaterasu. La comisura de sus labios se alzó apenas un milímetro al ver que Kazuo esquivó las llamas. Su sonrisa se pronunció al observar al muchacho lanzarle una mirada de odio.

Su teoría se había cumplido: el Susano'o, al igual que su espada, no habían funcionado porque no podía atacarlo con esas técnicas por siempre. Pero el Amaterasu es un fuego infinito que lo consume todo, por lo que Kazuo no podría mantener su control de chakra por siempre. Eso le confirmó que su manipulación de chakra, por muy fantástica que fuera, tenía un límite.

Cuando por fin comenzó a trazar un plan sólido contra sus enemigos, la situación que atravesaba Sakura lo descolocó. Ella y Jin se encargaban de los lacayos, pero de alguna manera ambos terminaron separados; Jin había sido arrastrado varios metros hacia atrás por una potente técnica, lo que provocó que casi chocara contra unos árboles, por lo que Sakura estaba sola contra ellos. Sin embargo, cuando el más joven de los ANBU quiso reincorporarse con celeridad a la batalla, se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a su compañera totalmente apresada en una barrera.

Jin lanzó un jutsu de tierra directamente hacia el lugar, pero corroboró sus temores al ver que todo intento quedó hecho polvo. Sakura estaba atrapada en una barrera impenetrable que solo podía destruirse desde el interior.

En ese momento, Sasuke tuvo el temor punzante de que ella no pudiera salir de aquel entuerto por sus propios medios. La miró con una gota de terror en sus ojos al darse cuenta de que la barrera, además, impedía el paso de oxígeno; entre más tiempo pasara, más peligro corría Sakura.

Pensó que la perdería, y esta vez para siempre. Habían pasado por tantas cosas, habían llegado muy lejos, y aun así este parecía ser el final. Mientras Jin atacaba sin éxito a los enemigos, Sasuke sentía que una parte de su mente no podía concentrarse en otra cosa. El impulso de ayudarla y pulverizar a sus oponentes burbujeó en su interior, pero no encontraba otro punto débil en Kazuo como para dejarlo fuera de combate y así zafarse de él.

Sasuke asumió que Sakura siempre estaría ahí para él; siempre supo que ella estaría tras él a pesar de todo. Pero si la muerte la alcanzaba, ni siquiera el odio que pensaba que estaba erradicado en lo hondo de sus entrañas podría traerla de vuelta. Ni siquiera su poder descomunal. Ni siquiera sus técnicas extraordinarias. Ni siquiera su apellido de renombre.

Pero él tenía la convicción de que Sakura era fuerte, quizás mucho más de lo que esperaba, porque cuando la vio zafarse de los lacayos —con nada más que su fuerza bruta y sin ayuda de nadie—, el alma le volvió al cuerpo y se le infló el pecho de orgullo, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa: la niebla en su interior era producto de la duda y también del miedo. Duda por el futuro. Miedo por el sentimiento que sabía que tenía, pero no quería admitir. Terror por lo bonita que podría ser su vida, antes llena de oscuridad y desgracias.

Cuando la niebla se disipó, todo fue más claro para Sasuke: no tenía que buscar el futuro, porque todo lo que necesitaba estaba ahí, frente a sus narices. Tampoco tenía que seguir intentando atacar a Kazuo con chakra, pues toda acción era infértil. Ver a Sakura en acción le había dado una idea, y uniéndola con su teoría anterior, sabía que podía derrotar a Kazuo.

Sasuke miró a Sakura y ella, jadeante pero lista para volver al combate, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Él se abalanzó contra el muchacho y le propinó un golpe certero en la mandíbula. Kazuo salió disparado y un hilo de sangre cayó al suelo. Ni bien vio a Sasuke partir, Sakura hizo lo propio contra uno de los lacayos, a quien le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que a su líder. Jin, entendiendo la situación, se abalanzó contra el tercero, quien intentaba huir, y, pese a sus esfuerzos, sufrió el mismo destino que sus compañeros.

Pese a las grandes leyendas que se alzaban en este mundo, y a las técnicas ancestrales que solo algunos poseían, dentro de la simpleza, a veces, se encontraban las soluciones más inesperadas. Después de analizar toda la situación en la que se hallaba inmerso, Sasuke comprendió que Kazuo y sus compañeros tenían una gran debilidad: se habían enfocado tanto en el arte de moldear chakra que habían olvidado la técnica más primitiva de todas; aquella que no necesitaba de energía espiritual ni física; aquella que podía perfeccionarse sólo con un arduo y constante entrenamiento. La única debilidad de aquellos jóvenes villanos era su nula capacidad de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

El taijutsu, sorpresivamente, fue la carta inesperada que los llevó a la derrota.

Sasuke, Sakura y Jin embistieron al enemigo con rapidez. Los muchachos, antes regocijados en el poder que les proveía el chakra, estaban ahora sin posibilidad de respuesta. Cada golpe era definitorio para dejarlos fuera de combate. En el momento en que eso ocurrió, y los tres ninjas cayeron al suelo con un sonido seco, Sasuke sacó de su bolso de herramientas una rareza que sorprendió a Sakura y Jin.

—Esto es un osaeru*** —mencionó Sasuke mientras esposaba a Kazuo. Había conseguido los objetos de la misma familia legendaria de herreros que le regaló la espada—. Es un arma supresora de chakra. De esta manera, ninguno de los tres podrá emplear sus técnicas para escapar. —Le tendió uno a Sakura y Jin respectivamente, y ambos apresaron a los muchachos.

Los miró con una pizca de misericordia y pensó en las razones que los llevaron a comportarse así. Se los imaginó siendo parte de una pequeña aldea arrasada por las consecuencias de la guerra; a un Kazuo pequeño, inocente y abandonado, que vio sus esperanzas destruidas al vivir en un mundo disparejo, y que endureció su corazón y se entrenó como si del mejor aprendiz se tratara para llevar a cabo lo que creía correcto.

Vivir en un mundo así era difícil, pero más difícil le resultaba pensar que, así como Kazuo, había cientos de personas con esa ponzoña viviendo en sus corazones.

—Ha sido una misión complicada —dijo Jin con tono cansino cuando emprendieron el viaje de retorno a Konoha.

—Lo es —concordó Sakura. En la comisura de sus ojos se formó una arruga producto de la fatiga.

Sasuke, por su parte, utilizó su rinnegan para transportar a los individuos. En Konoha serían interrogados y estarían a disposición del Consejo.

Después del corto viaje, los tres ninjas llegaron a la aldea. El sol, sobre sus cabezas, ya comenzaba a declinar. De inmediato se dirigieron a la torre del hokage, donde Naruto y Kakashi —ambos contentos por el éxito conseguido— se encargaron de la situación. Por fin, tras muchos inconvenientes, podían ponerle un punto final a la misión.

Al despedirse, Jin se mostró agradecido y, por supuesto, muy emocionado por haber sido parte del cometido. Sasuke pareció acostumbrarse con rapidez a su personalidad —una quizás demasiado parecida a la de Naruto—, por lo que no refunfuñó hacia su actitud alegre y desenfadada.

Sin embargo, la naturalidad en el ambiente se vio interrumpida cuando Sasuke quiso emprender el retorno a su nueva casa. Una nueva casa que estaba vacía y sin sentimientos; que no tenía personalidad propia y que, peor aún, no tenía historia. Y Sasuke quería empezar una.

—Sakura.

Ella lo miró con esos ojos jade brillantes y él supo que con ella todo valía la pena. Esos dos orbes eran las estrellas que iluminaban su cielo, antes opacado por la soledad y el odio.

—Creo que a mi nuevo hogar aún le hacen faltan algunas cosas.

Sakura sonrió ante aquello y Sasuke vio en ella a la niña tímida de ocho años; a la muchacha de doce años decidida en protegerlo a toda costa, y a la mujer de diecisiete años que arriesgó su vida para defender lo que creía justo en una guerra irrazonable. Con ella a su lado, sabía que nada era imposible. Con ella a su lado, todo sería más llevadero.

Mientras ambos caminaban juntos hacia su nuevo hogar, Sasuke tuvo la certeza de que, junto a ella, por fin podía comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

*La villa Kisaragi es una villa que apareció en el juego "Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles 2" y que, efectivamente, se encuentra al sur de Konoha.

**Kazuo significa "pacífico".

***Osaeru significa "suprimir".

 **-o-o-o-**

¡Hola!

Qué felicidad me da poder publicar este fanfic. Primero, porque amé la canción que me tocó —de verdad, ¡bendito azar! —, y segundo, porque verdaderamente lo sentí como un reto (en especial por el tema de los villanos y las técnicas). Ha sido un placer absoluto escribir esta historia, y espero que para ustedes sea un placer leerla y me cuenten qué tal les pareció.

Como siempre, agradezco mucho su apoyo. Un fuerte abrazo a todos.


End file.
